24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7: 9:00pm-10:00pm
As Jack Bauer is on the run, he contacts recently suspended Renee Walker who gives him important information on the man that killed Ryan Burnett. Jack then tries to seek help from Senator Blaine Mayer. While looking for Chloe, Morris O'Brian is forced to help Larry Moss and Janis Gold. Ethan Kanin and Olivia Taylor clash about the Burnett incident and its implications. Episode guide Previously on 24 * Bill Buchanan sacrifices himself to save President Allison Taylor. Thanks to this, Jack can kill General Benjamin Juma while the FBI secures the President. Jack approaches Larry Moss with information that Bill gave him before dying about someone from outside aiding Juma. He suggests to Larry that they must further interrogate Ryan Burnett. * President Allison Taylor tells Ethan Kanin her idea of bringing her daughter, Olivia, as a special adviser. Ethan disagrees with the idea because of Olivia's past actions during her mother's campaigns. When Ethan approaches Olivia with the offer, she attacks him for allowing all this corruption to reach her mother. * Renee Walker is suspended by Larry Moss after she circumvented his authority by taking Jack's information to Ethan Kanin. * Jonas Hodges worries that Burnett might spoil all their plans, but Greg Seaton assures him that he already sent someone to take care of Burnett. * Jack Bauer is taken to question Burnett. While he is doing so, Quinn infiltrates the hospital room paralyzing Jack with a nerve gas, kills Burnett, and gets back out. When Jack recovers movement, he realizes he is being framed and escapes just as Larry enters the room. Jack calls him from outside and assures him he didn't do anything and that the threat is not over yet. The following takes place between 9:00pm and 10:00pm... 09:00:00 While running from the police, Jack spots a car with a laptop in it. He breaks in it and starts it. While driving away, he uses the laptop to examine the disc he took from the security cameras at the hospital. asks Janis Gold about Chloe.]] At the FBI Headquarters, Morris O'Brian is asking Janis Gold about his wife, Chloe. Janis tells him she has been detained and that he should wait for Larry Moss to brief him on the situation. As an agent leads Morris to the conference room, Larry calls Janis and tells her what happened with Ryan Burnett. He orders her to prepare an APB for Jack as soon as possible. At a nearby desk, Renee is filling out her suspension forms, and surrendering her gun and badge when she listens Janis talking about Jack. She goes to her and asks about it, but Janis is unable to give her any specific details. Renee goes to her office when she receives a call from Jack, who tells him he just sent her an e-mail with a picture Quinn from the surveillance cameras. He also tells her what really happened at the hospital room and how he is being framed. Renee tells her she'll call him back when he can identify the man in the picture. 09:07:18 and Greg Seaton receive a call from Quinn.]] Quinn calls Jonas Hodges and informs him that Jack is still alive. However, he assures him that he'll take care of him and Hodges only tells him to keep him apprised. As he hangs up, Greg Seaton tells Hodges that the weapon shipment was already on schedule but also tells him that Jack could still uncover their plans. Hodges assures him that their plan couldn't be stopped regardless of Jack. When he sensed that Seaton wasn't as optimistic, he blasted at him on how the loss of life that was to follow, although tragic, was necessary and ultimately worth it in the end. Back at the FBI, Renee calls Jack with information about Quinn. He tells him he was a military operative currently employed by Starkwood. She also informs Jack that in recent years, Starkwood had become a big recruiter of military forces around the world, and that he should talk with Senator Blaine Mayer, who started an investigation on the company after dismantling CTU. He then asks her for Mayer's home address. While she is encrypting it and sending it from her laptop, Larry arrives and tells her what happened with Jack and Burnett. She fakes her disbelief trying that Larry doesn't notice what she was doing and tells him she'll just finish signing up some forms and then leave. As Larry walks out of her office, he tells Janis to trace Renee's calls during the last 15 minutes because he knows that she has talked with Jack. 09:11:28...09:11:29...09:11:30... 09:15:54 At the White House, President Allison Taylor is preparing her speech with Press Secretary Angela Nelson. After she retires, Ethan Kanin comes in and informs her about the incident with Burnett at the hospital. She is angered at his authorizing of the interrogation, and Olivia lashes at him as well. However, she just dismisses him to continue working on her speech. As Ethan walks out, he again apologizes to her. As they are left alone, Olivia suggests her mother some changes on the speech. She suggests she should claim victory because she refused to budge to Juma and his demands. When Taylor tells her she is not so sure to proclaim victory when so many lives have been lost, Olivia reminds her that it would then give those deaths meaning, since all those people died as heroes. Taylor then agrees to include her suggestions. 09:19:37 arrests Renee Walker.]] As Renee is getting ready to get out of the office, Janis is shown monitoring her moves. As she walks to the hallway, a couple of agents led by Larry Moss stop her and he orders her to tell him where is Jack. When she refuses, he is angered further and orders her arrested. 09:20:53 arrives at his house.]] Senator Blaine Mayer is taken to his home on 951 Deerbrook Avenue by his driver. After he enters and sets the alarm, he notices someone else was at his home. As he enters his personal office, he sees his computer and printer turned on, and then Jack comes out of a corner. He is scared initially and attacks Bauer for what he did to Burnett. Jack assures him that he didn't kill Burnett, and then asks Mayer to give him access to his Starkwood files. 09:24:56...09:24:57...09:24:58... 09:29:22 President Taylor is about to begin her speech while Olivia is with her. As she is introduced by Angela Nelson, she receives a huge ovation from the crowd of reporters. She then begins by referencing former President John Adams, who bestowed a blessing on the White House and then starts summing up the events of the day. Ethan Kanin is at the back of the room listening when CNB reporter Ken Dellao approaches him and tells him that he will report on Burnett's murder and how Ethan authorized Jack's release and interrogation. Ethan takes him aside and asks where he got the information, but Ken refuses to reveal his source. However, Ethan doesn't confirm anything and just walks away. and Olivia Taylor face-off.]] Ethan then approaches Olivia and congratulates her for returning to her "old tactics" of leaking negative information. She looks at him in disbelief but walks away. He follows her and blasts her for revealing the incident about Burnett. She denies it, but he doesn't believe her and assures her that by doing so she is damaging her mother. When she is about to walk away on him, he grabs her by the arm and shakes her, and she screams at him to let go. He is a bit shocked by his reaction and just lets her go. At the FBI, Janis comes to Larry's office and tells him that he is unable to decrypt Renee's e-mail due to the advanced algorithm she used to do so. When Larry asks who might be able to do it, she replies that probably Chloe O'Brian but she is too loyal to Jack to betray him. When Larry asks if her husband was still there, Janis tells her he is waiting at the conference room. helps Janis Gold decrypt a file.]] Larry then goes to talk to him and as he reaches to greet him, Morris just rejects it and asks about Chloe. Larry then informs him that Chloe was arrested for obstruction of justice and evidence tampering. However, he presents her with an opportunity to help her by helping them decrypt the file. In exchange, he will give Chloe full immunity. Morris is reluctant to do so because of Chloe's history with Jack, but finally agrees when Larry brings up the fact that, with the minimum sentence for her charges, their son would be 19 when she comes out. Morris then quickly decrypts the file and tells them that Jack was heading to Blaine Mayer's house at 951 Deerbrook Avenue. 09:36:33...09:36:34...09:36:35... 09:40:54 While Larry assembles his team to find Jack, an agent brings Chloe to the conference room with Morris. Although he is happy to see her, she blasts him for helping them find Jack. He reminds her that he did it for her and that she has helped Jack enough for the day. talks with Sen. Blaine Mayer.]] At Mayer's house, Jack is checking the files on Starkwood looking for any connection to Sangala or John Quinn. While he does so, Mayer inquires Jack if he meant what he said by the hearing when he said he had no regrets. Jack opens up and tells him that he regrets losing his family for his job, but that he regrets more the fact that a country needs people like him. Mayer understands how tragic his loss has been but also tells him that things might be simpler than he thinks and that he has to somehow change the way he sees things. Finally, Jack finds a picture of Quinn amongst Mayer's files, and he finds out that Starkwood has been working on hiding their activities from the government, while financing illegal military operations in Sangala. When someone knocks at the door alleging to be DC police, Jack prepares to flee. However, Mayer offers to help him. When Jack doesn't believe he can, Mayer tells him that he has to start trusting the agencies he has protected so deeply. Jack then agrees to surrender, but when Mayer opens the door, he is shot and killed by Quinn. As Jack sees him walking in, he jumps through a glass door and runs outside. Quinn starts pursuing him through the streets. 09:48:36...09:48:37...09:48:38... 09:53:02 meets with her mother and Ethan Kanin.]] Back at the White House, Olivia comes in the Oval Office where her mother has asked to meet with her. As she enters, she sees Ethan Kanin beside President Taylor. The President then asks her if it was true that she had leaked the information about Burnett to the press. She again denies it but tells her that she contacted someone at CNB who agreed to hold the news in exchange for an interview with Taylor. Ethan then apologizes for doubting her. Jack is trying to run away from Quinn and enters a construction site. When Quinn arrives and sees the door of a trailer open, he comes inside and shoots everything around. Suddenly Jack uses a backhoe to flip the trailer with Quinn inside. When he tries to walk out, they start fighting. Finally, Jack throws a screwdriver at Quinn stabbing him on his vest, but he knocks him face down with a 2x4 finally impaling him with the screwdriver. kills Quinn.]] As he is dying, Jack asks him about when will the weapons arrive and he tells him they were already there. When Quinn finally dies, Jack checks out his cellphone and sees an address on a message. He then calls Tony Almeida, who was monitoring FBI communication and had heard about what happened to him, and tells him to meet at the Port of Alexandria. 09:59:57...09:59:58...09:59:59...10:00:00 Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Bob Gunton as Ethan Kanin * Jeffrey Nordling as Larry Moss * with Janeane Garofalo as Janis Gold * and Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida Special guest star *Kurtwood Smith as Senator Blaine Mayer Guest starring * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Sprague Grayden as Olivia Taylor * Rory Cochrane as Greg Seaton * Tim Guinee as Ken Dellao * Sebastian Roché as John Quinn * Lesley Fera as Angela Nelson Special guest appearance by * Jon Voight as Jonas Hodges Co-starring * Lucas Ford as FBI Administrative Agent * Marci Michelle as FBI Desk Agent * Pablo Espinosa as Mayer's Driver Background information and notes * Series regulars Colm Feore and Rhys Coiro do not appear in this episode. * The encryption Renee used on the e-mail to Jack is a fictional version of Blowfish called Blowfish-148. Morris decrypts this in a matter of seconds, claiming the 'designer of this algorithm built a backdoor in his code'. The keysize of the real Blowfish is always a multiple of eight, indicating that 148 is fictional. Also, the real Blowfish was designed by Bruce Scheier in 1993 and released into the public domain. Any backdoor present in real life would have been detected years ago. See also 714 714